tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Jump Ball
Characters: Interrogator, Major Bludd, Optimus Prime, Over Kill, Scourge, Turborat Location: Florida Everglades, United States Date: December 12, 2010 Summary: Interrogator meets with Turborat to make an exchange. Unfortunately, it's anything but a private party. Southeast United States - North America Like the Northeastern US, this area extends from the Mississippi to the Atlantic and encompases a variety of states, including those states most commonly associated with the Old South. Once considered a backward region, the South has indeed risen again to become an area of culture and industry. After sending a signal to Interrogator, Turborat hunkered in the floridan everglades nervously, staring out over the water towards Cobra Island, waiting patiently. He shifted uneasily, not liking this one bit at all... Interrogator flies in low from Cobra Island in a large, unmarked cargo helicopter. He begins scanning for Turborat. Turborat is scannable. Large dirty robots are kind of hard to miss even when they're trying. He tenses, hunkering down lower as the helicopter comes into view. He steps out of the woods carefully, staring up at the overhead helicopter suspiciously. Interrogator lands in the clearing, and opens the pilot side door so Turborat can see there is a Human flying the machine. Turborat frowns a little bit nonetheless, but doesnt return to the woods again as he stood there, a little mud still dripping off his dirty, scratched up and dented frame. "... Who are you again?" Interrogator replies, "I am Interrogator." Turborat pauses "... Are you the one I was talking to last night?" Interrogator nods once and replies, "Yes. I agreed to give you new tires if I could study your ball." A black SUV rumbles through the underbrush, the heavily-built vehicle rolling over small saplings and through muddy divots with equal ease. Behind the wheel, Major Bludd consults a GPS device. "Why can't these people agree to meet a /normal/ places?" he complains to himself as he drives. Turborat nods slowly "You have them? " he asks, peering up at the helicopter doubtfully. HIs wheels were BIG, and knobbly. LIke a monster trucks'. Then he states "Okay, you can study it, but no breaking it or anything and I am always with it." he agrees "For eight tires." Another odd aircraft comes into view, this one is a sleek blue, dragonesque jet. It lands next to Interrogator's chopper, watching it protectively. Turborat pauses at the aircraft, then turns his head as he hears something behind him. HE fidgets "Its getting rather busy here." he notes to Interrogator. Interrogator nods, and replies, "Yes, it is. I know the vehicle that just landed is a Vector, and a fellow Cobra, but I do not know who is driving the vehicle." He stands between the open pilot's door and the helicopter's cargo door, body tense, as he strains to see the vehicle approaching. The vector bows it's head in greetings. "El.Oh." It comments. A voice comes from within it. "I am piloting the vector." it says. "Who else would be?" The SUV slows as it approaches the treeline, coming to a stop with its front end just protruding beyond the massive pines. Bludd scowls at his GPS device, then looks up to see the gathering of vehicles and beings in the clearing. "Oh no," he breathes, leaning over the wheel to stare in disbelief. Turborat blinks again abruptly at Interrogator, and then turns to the SUV, and then back again as he nods "So uh, did you bring the wheels? And are you okay with what I said?" he repeats. Interrogator relaxes and replies to turborat, "Yes. I watched them load the helicopter. The SUV is driven by Major Bludd. I believe you know him." He opens the cargo door on the helicopter and shows Turborat the tires, which are on racks. Interrogator says, "Next time, would you please let me know in advance that you plan on joining me?" Over Kill says, "We are sorry. We did not know this is a private meeting. We can continue on our way." "IT sounds... familiar." confesses Turborat, and he relaxes as he sees the wheels "How long do you need to examine the ball? " he asks curiously, opening up a panel on his side to rummage in there. A snake falls out and slithers away. Interrogator says, "No, stay. I know nothing of ground vehicle maintenance, and do not know if he can change his own tires." Off in the distance, a Sweep approaches. He's scanning for Autobots. "Ahhh, the Dirty One is in range," he rumbles to himself. Major Bludd puts his vehicle in park and flips open his cellphone, thumbing a quick-dial number and putting the phone to his ear. "Essie, if you set me up to meet with a busted-ass Transformer, I swear I will dob you in to You-Know-Who," he growls. Over Kill says, "Confirmed." Interrogator replies, "I am hoping not long. I want to see if there is a mark of some sort on it to identify who made it, and watch it work." Turborat nods "That's fair enough..." he looks at Bludd again, blinking again at Bludd, then back once more to Interrogator "Does he mean me? " he then waves to the Vector, remembering them "I'm still not edible!" as he pulls out a very dirty, worn out sack. The vector tilts her head curiously. "Relax" a voice calls from inside her. "She will nto do anything I don't order her to. The network is under my full control." Major Bludd spends a grouchy few minutes on the phone, then flips it shut and drops it back into the console beside him. He adjusts the frequencies on his radio set, picking up the transmitter and grumbling something into it. Major Bludd says, "Over Kill, report." Over Kill says, "I am observing through the vector. So far, the transformer is being...behaved." Major Bludd says, "Is there a reason you're meeting with this particular Transformer?" Interrogator asks Turborat, "Are you capable of changing your own tires, or do you require somebeing to do it for you?" Over Kill says, "Interrogator is after its ball, I'd wager. We just here to protect him. In case it goes hostile." Turborat holds the bag as he crouched in frnot of Interrogator, blinkig at the vector "Understood." he was oblivious to Scourges' arrival as he notes "I can do it. Its awkward on the rear ones but I've done it before. Are they filled?" Major Bludd says, "Its ... ball." Scourge notices the humans and hovers above, pondering his next course of action. Perhaps they'll leak some information to him that he can use later. Over Kill says, "Yes. Apparantly it believes that... it can close the portal with it. From what we heard on Dalnet, we think it's sort of a Cybertronian metal detector that detects more then metal. Small items the creature hoardes." Major Bludd mutters into the radio transmitter periodically, watching the group from his vehicle. GAME: Major Bludd PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Above Average difficulty. Interrogator says, "Yes, Sir. The ball that seeems to react to the portals, and as Over Kill stated, Turborat believes it could close a portal." The vector watches the group impassively, serving as a bodyguard, it seems. Major Bludd says, "The thing that dings when there's stuff. *sigh* This Transformer is probably quite insane, you realise that?" Interrogator says, "The Techno-Vipers who loaded the helicopter said everything was ready to go. I know nothing of ground vehicle maintenance." Turborat ahhs and nods "IF they're the same ones as last time then it will be fine." he rummages in the bag, and pulls out... THE BALL. Turborat dropped Turborat's Timey Wimey Ball. Turborat's Timey Wimey Ball Its a small glass ball with bubbles in it. Somehow though, it Dings when there's stuff. Over Kill says, "I have come to the conclusion that it is quite mad. I know it angered the doctor too." Major Bludd says, "Mindbender's in on this too?" Over Kill says, "Not that doctor. My alternate self. Mr. BATastic on the internet." Over Kill says, "If Mindbender is involved, I do not know of it." Major Bludd says, "I see. So what d'you intend t'do with this ball when you get it?" Over Kill says, "I have no plans. It is Interrogator's idea." Major Bludd leans forward in his seat, though it doesn't really help him get a better look at the glass ball the Transformer's holding. Interrogator says, "I intend to study it. I will be primarily looking for a maker's mark of some sort, running some field tests, and hopefully hear it ding." Scourge sees the ball and swoops down to try to nab it. >> Scourge succeeds with his generic combat roll on Turborat. << GAME: Interrogator FAILS an AGILITY roll of Very High difficulty. GAME: Turborat PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Average difficulty. Interrogator senses something large swooping down, so he tries to grab the ball and roll closer to Turborat, hoping the Transformer will provide cover from whatever it is. "AUGH!" shrieks Turborat as he was knocked over by Scourge, both of them slamming down into the muddy waters of the Glades. He keeps his grip on the ball for a few moments, then Interrogator grabs it from him. Its about the size of a smallish medicine ball "DONT let him have it!" he shouts, writhing under the sweep. "Get offa me!" The Vector growls lowly. It moves to try to get between Scourge and the ball. "The ball belongs to. Cobra. And it's allies." Major Bludd sits in his SUV at the edge of a pine woods in the Florida Everglades, watching a gathering of unusual people. His hand goes to the shifter, ready to move his vehicle if the sudden free-for-all over the big shiny metal ball gets too close. Scourge growls and tries to reach for the ball. For now, it's more important to him than the Autobot. He stares at the Vector blankly. "What are you talking about?" he demands. Major Bludd watches on, wishing he'd brought the armoured and armed military vehicle instead of this weekend warrior ute. Turborat isnt an Autobot, but he twists around under SCourge and grabs onto him to try and keep him from getting to the ball, which bounces off and lands with a SPLASH in a nearby puddle "ACK! GET IT!" Interrogator comes out of his roll in a crouch, and begins to grope for the ball in the murky puddle, mindful of the grappling combatants. Optimus Prime steps out of some cover and into the opening where the fracas is going on. He stands there quietly for a moment, before his unmistakable voice is heard amongst the gathered. "I don't believe I'll be letting ANY of you retrieve the ball at this time." Major Bludd's gaze goes sharply to the new arrival. He hasn't seen the Autobot leader since the assault on Luminous' fortress a few years back. If Prime is amongst the parties who wants this mysterious artifact of Turborat's, Cobra may well have to slither home empty-handed. The Vector backs away from the Autobot. It is not familiar with him. It simply looks to the newcommer and extends its wings, showing its missiles underneath. "We cannot let you have the ball." it says, moving up to face Prime now.' "I'll keep him from getting it," Scourge growls, facing the Autobot leader. "So, we meet again, Optimus Prime." Optimus Prime looks at all of them in turn, gaze resting on Scourge. "You can't afford to not let me have it. I have scientific minds at my disposal that rival any in your organizations. Only those under my command have necessary knowledge and skill to discern what the ball is and can do." he pauses, "However, if it is a question of prowess, then you look only to Scourge and wonder why he bears no fangs, or fangs so new that they HAD to be newly replaced." his optics narrow at the Sweep Commander, "Isn't that right?" "Newly replaced," Scourge mutters. Turborat blinks as Scourge suddenly climbs up off of him. He scrambles to his feet and bolts for the ball, slowing to avoid squishing interrogator "Its MINE, if anyone should have it its ME." he notes to PRime, looking over his shoulder with a scowl as he knelt beside Interrogator and the mud. Major Bludd mutters into his radio transmitter again. Major Bludd says, "Might be you won't get the chance to study the thing after all." Over Kill says, "Who's the Big Red guy?" Major Bludd says, "His name is Optimus Prime. He's the leader of the Autobots." Over Kill says, "..." Over Kill says, "Lovely." Over Kill says, "Backing away." The vector backs away, oddly enough and hovers to sit outside the area. Apparantly it has submitted it's need for the ball. Interrogator tenses when he hears the authoritive voice of the Autobot leader, but concentrates on finding the ball in the muck. GAME: Interrogator PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of High difficulty. Interrogator tries to lie and says, "I can't find it!" Scourge stands up, flaring his wings. "Well, Prime? Are you going to just stand there? Or shall we do battle again?" "Noo, we have to." notes Turborat, forgetting about the two fighters as he pushes his hands into the mud. Then he stops, looking utterly disgusted. But... his ball "Its the hope of the universes!" Interrogator keeps moving the ball out of Turborat's reach, so it looks like he is feeling for it. Turborat frowns a little bit as he looks up at Interrogator, staring at him hard with a frown... Interrogator says, "Major, I have the ball. Distract the Cybertronians, and I will try to make it to the Vector." Major Bludd says, "Distract them?!" Major Bludd says, "This thing ain't packin' heat, y'know!" Major Bludd says, "Yer gonna haveta provide yer own distraction, Interrogator. I'm not getting between those two." Interrogator says, "Over Kill, can the Vector snatch me on the fly?" Major Bludd puts his SUV into reverse and backs up into the woods, performing a hasty k-turn and heading back in the direction he'd originally come. Over Kill says, "Just hold your hand out and give the signal. She will fly in and swoop you up. Don't be afraid of the claws. I have.. full control." Interrogator says, "I am braced with the ball, do it immediately, Over Kill!" The vector suddenly takes off, flying low towards Interrogator's position. It holds a claw low, ready to scoop him up if it can! Turborat suddenly gives an angry SQUEAL and dives right towards Interogator's feet, where his hands were under the ickiness, about to do a full rugby faceplant in the mud in desperation "NO! you DO have it! You PROMISED!" GAME: Turborat PASSES an AGILITY roll of High difficulty. Interrogator tries to roll back, both hands tightly holding the ball, hoping Turborat misses and the Vector grabs him! GAME: Interrogator FAILS an AGILITY roll of High difficulty. Interrogator slips while trying to roll back, falling on his butt! GAME: Interrogator PASSES a STRENGTH roll of Very High difficulty. Turborat grunts as Interrogator keeps a grip on the ball. He scowls, glaring at the human "You PROMISED, what are you DOING?!? We had a deal!" he notes, refusing to let go... "What deal?" Scourge snaps, "Well, maybe I should step in and nullify that deal." The vector scoops moves in, opening it's side door as it lands next to Interrogator. "Get in!" another voice calls from inside the vector. Interrogator yells, "Scourge is going to get you, Turborat!", and tries to slide the ball out of Turborat's grasp. He hopes Turborat is distracted enough... Ball Vs Sweep. IT was a tough one, but the mech squeaks and only holds on tighter, shaking his head "I dont care, its MY ball. I need it!" he shouts back at the human angril, one foot digging in as the Sweep moves up behind him. Fear flickers in his optics and he twists his head to look Interrogator says, "If the Decepticon attacks Turborat, I will try to take the ball and board the Vector. Cobra Commander must have this ball!" Scourge dives for the ball. "I'll get this ball, and then I'll learn its secrets! Then I'll rip YOU limb from limb!" he shouts at Turborat. GAME: Scourge FAILS a DEXTERITY roll of Average difficulty. Over Kill says, "The vector will wait for the opportunity." A shriek from Turborat, and he yanks hard on the ball, instinctively curling around it as Scourge pounces. "It has no secrets!" he shouts. Interrogator tries once again to get the ball from Turborat as Scourge attacks! The ball slides out of Turborat's hands and he shrieks, actually swinging an arm out to try and snatch it back, though with Scourge in the way his aim was off, the typically timid transformer now quite different and feral. >> Turborat succeeds with its generic combat roll on Interrogator. << *DING* Optimus Prime watches the wrestlign match happen. He hopes he doesn't have to get involved in this, but ultimately knows he has to. Biding his time, waiting to see his best opportunity to move, he watches and then does so. Interrogator is startled bt Turborat's sudden, furious grab, and the slimey ball slips from his hands! GAME: Optimus Prime PASSES an AGILITY roll of Very High difficulty. Optimus Prime waits for the perfect opportunity, which occurs when Interrogator bobbles the ball, Prime springs into action! His large form manages to tuck and roll, half transforming so he doesn't crush any humans, and when he emerges on the other side, he's holding the ball protectively against him. "Scourge! You so much as come towards me and I'll make sure you have to replace more than your fangs!" Scourge growls savagely, but remains where he is. He needs backup to take on Optimus Prime. And he doesn't have any. Turborat is startled by the sudden dive by Prime through the mudhole, the ball knocked away from his hand and he lets out a cry of dismay. Landing on his back, he flipped to his feet quietly and then crouched there, staring at Prime as though a cat waiting to pounce, frozen in shock. DING Interrogator stands, swamp filth dripping off of him. He patiently waits for someone to make a mistake. p { margin-bottom: 0.08in; } Optimus Prime isn't planning on making a mistake. He keeps wary optics on everyone here. Watching things from a quarter mile off is Roller, keeping Prime infused from alternate angles, keeping the information he has sure. Turborat twitches a few times, then states "That's MY ball." he points to it "Not theirs. They tried to take it from me." he explains plaintively, glaring at Interrogator, and to a lesser extent the Vector and Scourge. "Well, what does that ball do?" Scourge demands, still watching Optimus warily. Interrogator states "I believe possession is 9/10 of American Law." He stays focused on Optimus. Turborat pauses and looks at Interrogator "what?" Optimus Prime looks back and forth, "Allow me to have it analyzed and studied. Once that is completed, I will return it to you." Interrogator remains silent, but slides his M16 off his shoulder. Turborat squeaks and points to Interrogator "That's what HE said. Why should I believe you? " he asks skeptically "It was one of the Autobots' fault I'm here in the first place!" Optimus Prime holds up a hand, "You should believe me, because I am Optimus Prime. My word is my bond. You are even free to stay within Autobot City while the sphere is studied. I will even grant you clearance to watch." to Interrogator he narrows his optics, "I wouldn't try that, were I you." Interrogator asks Optimus, "Could you at least look for a mark or something that will tell us where it was made?: The metal dragon continues to look on, occasionally scoffing at the conversation. Heeh. All this fuss about a ball. Interrogator says, "If he makes a mistake, Over Kill and Vector, be ready." Over Kill says, "We are." Cybertronians. Humans. What is a ball in the end. What does it matter to the network. Turborat folds his arms, staring hard at Prime. It was obvious he didnt believe Prime at all. "It has no marks on it. I know, because its MINE." he explains to Interrogator "You were just going to look at it in return for some new wheels. And then he he... showed up." he looks at Scourge, scooting a little away, and then back to Prime "And they all tried to take it. I cannot trust anyone. Words are just words. There is nothing behind them." Interrogator scoffs, "No marks? No seams? What kind of fool do you think I am?" Turborat says, "No, no marks! Its perfectly round! There is no seam." Starscream is cruising along, just being a jet, minding his own business when suddenly his radio gets a ping. He hears what is said and by who and snickers, "Oh you do, do you?" and he answers it. Optimus Prime looks to Turborat, "I will garauntee you asylum for the duration you're in Autobot City. No harm will come to you, you can stay in peace and security. You will be given every courtesy a Cybertronian Ambassador can be given, I assure." his tone is sincere. Turborat has no known allegiences. Turborat frowns at Prime, looking uncertain still at that. He looks at Interrogator, then back once more. Then he stares at the ball, his hands grasping at the air, obviously torn entirely. "... May I please have it back? " he asks finally. "Starscream, are you coming?" Scourge radios. "If we want to take this funny ball from these Autobots..." Optimus Prime nods to Turborat, "I'll give this to you, but get behind me. I'll protect you." Interrogator lowers the M16, and says to Over Kill, "Come here and take my weapons." He then asks Optimus Prime, "If I hand over all my weapons to Over Kill and promise to behave, may I also come with to help study the ball? Cobra is a recognized Nation, and I would be willing to act as our Ambassador until I am able to contact a Superior Officer." Starscream closes in at full speed to Scourges location <"Im almost there -- ahh yes here we are."> and the Decepticon SOC seems to appear out of nowhere about the same time his engine sounds explode onto the scene. He drops down a bit and circles. "Well well, Optimus Prime." he says, "Guess you are too much for Scourge but not for me..." and he closes in for an attack. Turborat glances to Interrogator, optics narrowing "You tried to STEAL it last time you agreed just to look. " he folds his arms "If you get to look, then I still want my tires!" he freezes, optics flicking up to Optimus Prime Interrogator replies to Turborat, "Agreed. I will even let them take the cost of the tires out of my pay, if necessary." The vector moves a bit closer. It transmits. "Do you want me to leave the vector? Or do you want to hand them to my wings?" Interrogator says, "Sirs? Ma'ams? Anyone who outranks me?" Optimus Prime hauls his Blaster Rifle and levels it at Starscream, "If you intervene, I will blow a hole through you that no one will repair." he looks to Turborat, "We can get your tires my friend." he pauses, "Due to Cobra's standing among the world's nations, we'll have to have you secured within Autobot City but we will make sure you can be present for our studies on the sphere." Turborat mutters unhappily "I just want my BALL." to all present Over Kill says, "I think it is just...us." The vector transmits to Turborat. "The.. ball can help save the world, right?" it asks. Starscream doesnt seem that intimidated by Prime for a change. Hes in his element, the sky and that makes all the difference. "Save the bravado, Prime." he says and fires. Turborat blinks at the Transmission and slaps his chest where his radio was "... Yes, it can! But nobody BELIVES me." The vector moves closer. "Well if it can help save the world..shoudln't it belong to the world? Shouldn't it belong to the people who will one day rule the world?" Turborat says, "No because its MINE, not everybodys!" >> Starscream misses Optimus Prime with Seeker-Laser . << Over Kill says, "The Cybertronian is selfish." Optimus Prime dodges the attack from Starscream and passes the ball to Turborat, "GET BEHIND ME! NOW!!!" The order isn't something for debate as he fires back at the lethal Decepticon Second. >> Optimus Prime misses Starscream with Laser . << The vector shakes it's head. "Then you will not have it. Selfishness does not help the administration." it notices the fire. "You better hide. Before you are destroyed." it doesn't seem to mind the firefight around it. Over Kill says, "Do you need cover fire?" Scourge seeing Starscream engage Optimus Prime encourages Scourge to attack as well. He leaps, claws extended. "I will rip your optics out!" he snarls. "It wont help anyone rule the world, It will just-"Turborat cuts off, squeaking as Starscream attacks the prime "MY BALL!" Interrogator says, "Over Kill, get out of here, and let Command know what has happened! Do not worry about me, I will be fine! Cobra Commander must know!!" Over Kill says, "What should I tell him? That you sacrificed your life over a alien child's toy?" Interrogator says, "I order you to leave, and report!" Over Kill says, "Yes, sir. What shall I report?" The vector starts to take off. "Order confirmed." It seems to be trying to leave the scene. Interrogator raises the M16 into firing position, letting the Cybertronians battle it out for now. He snarls at the Vector, "I already told you what to report! Go!" The Sweepcraft splits apart, wings unfurl, and the Sweep Leader emerges forth, in all his beardy, pink-clawed glory. >> Scourge strikes Optimus Prime with Claw. << Optimus Prime moves to protect Turborat and the ball, firing at Scourge as he moves. He tries to protect the humans as well. The semi launches in the air from the front, the arms unfolding from the sides, legs folding downward from the back as the recognizable and powerful form of Autobot Commander Optimus Prime quickly takes shape before you! >> Optimus Prime strikes Scourge with Rapid-Fire . << Over Kill says, "Report made. Returning to base." Turborat blinks as he's handed the ball. He goes utterly still, then turns around and transforms quickly, the ball ending up in his cab as he starts his engine, a huge cloud of smoke emrging from his tailpipes Starscream completely missed. "..." but before he can fire again, the Autobot leader returns fire. Almost lazily the Seeker commander barrelrolls to the side and easily avades the shot. He chuckles. "Have to do better than that, Prime..." and he levels back, spins around on his axis and fires again. Interrogator says, "Cancel that! Let me board and follow Turborat!" Over Kill says, "I... you're crazy. But confirmed." The vector stops hovering and moves to Interrogator's side. It opens it's side door. "Come on in. We'll try to keep up with him." Interrogator runs insside the Vector, and says, "Follow that ball!" The vector takes off after Turborat, in hot pursuit. It's pilot is expressionless, plugged directly into the vector's controls. "Confirmed." He says. Over Kill says, "Retracting report." >> Starscream misses Optimus Prime with Seeker-Laser . << Optimus Prime stands his ground and quietly radios Roller to keep up with Turborat. He squeezes another round off at the Seeker. >> Optimus Prime misses Starscream with Rapid-Fire . << Scourge yelps as he's hit by Optimus' rifle. He leaps into the air, transforming to his Sweepcraft mode. Then he starts strafing Optimus. Scourge's wings fold around him as he transforms to Sweepcraft mode, his headcannon still visible. >> Scourge misses Optimus Prime with Laser .<< Scourge's wings fold around him as he transforms to Sweepcraft mode, his headcannon still visible. >> Scourge misses Optimus Prime with Laser . << Turborat bounces through the undergrowth. Not the fastest or most subtle, he was leaving as fast as he could, even with the Vector and Roller following Interrogator says, "Over Kill, I want you to do anything short of killing us to get that ball. But only fire if you are sure we can gain possession of the ball by doing so." Over Kill says, "I will try to knock over the cybertronian, with a missile. It does look like we have...company. The Autobot unleashed something. A drone." And now back to... Transformers Vs Gi Joe! Before the break, OPTIMUS PRIME, heroic leader of the Autobots stands solo against two of the MOST FEARED Decepticons - Scourge and Starscream! Meanwhile, having gotten his BALL back from the leader, Turborat makes fast tracks across the Florida Everglades to flee the battle while INterrogator and Over Kill follow him in a vector overhead! And now back to our action! Starscream sees his shot miss again and again Prime returns fire. This time though the Seeker has to do some fancy wing work to avoid gettign hit that time but he does so and taking a wide right turn, circles around the Autobot leader and.. holds his fire.. for now. Turborat skids to a halt with a sudden YELP as he reaches a deep pool of water in the everglades "Uhm... uh oh." he mutters. Roller, who's been following Turborat, radios Prime with an update that the Cybertronian has been stuck in some quagmire (giggity!) and Prime radios back to Roller to assist him with the tether line and wench. Meanwhile, Prime himself holds his ground against Starscream and Scourge, taking a shot at Scourge while Starscream continues to circle. >> Optimus Prime misses Scourge with Beam-Laser . << Turborat twitches as he spots Roller "I'm FINE!" he notes, starting to back up slowly, his huge wheels eating up the dirt. He spins out a few times but started to work his way out "Why does everyone have to FOLLOW me..." he mutters Scourge speedily dodges Optimus Prime's blast. His sleek Sweepcraft mode offers him better maneuverability. While he couldn't carve up Prime with his claws in this form, he could take long distance shots at him. He fires back with his main turret. >> Scourge strikes Optimus Prime with Blaster . << Interrogator asks, inside the Vector, "Are we capable of lifting Turborat, if he desires us to do so?" The vector says. "We can, yes." Turborat wriggles again and starts to turn to go around the Quagmire, pausing as he sees the Vector "Why are you following me?" he asks, suspicious as always The vector says. "Someone inside me would still like your ball. Or to talk about the ball with you." it comments. Starscream is circling and watching Scourge hit Optimus. Oh he cant have that... so far hes missed twice and the Sweep has hit twice. No he cant have that... On the last circle as he passes by Prime he suddenly banks around and heads straight for the Autobot Leader. >> Starscream misses Optimus Prime with Null-Ray . << Turborat tenses "... you just tried to take it from me. " he points out simply. Interrogator says to the Vector, "Put me on a loudspeaker, and tell him that I was just afraid the Decepticon would get it." Vector nods "Confirmed. Loudspeakers open" it transmits Optimus Prime dodges out of the way of the Null Ray attack, and as the jet Decepticon follows through Prime attacks with his fabled energy axe. >> Optimus Prime strikes Starscream with Energy-Axe. << Interrogator says over the loudspeaker, "I was afraid the Decepticon would take it." Over Kill nods "Confirmed." he says to Interrogator. "Loudspeaks are open." Turborat gumbles a little bit, his wheels wriggling "S... Sorry. I just dont know anymore. Ever since I talked about the ball fixin everything, everyone wants it now to look or prod. Even the AUTOBOTS. I think maybe I should just bury it and never touch it again." Interrogator suggests, "Or you can sell it to me." Turborat says, "What??? No! Its MINE!" Starscream is now slagging mad. His precous nullray missed. What the slag! AS he streaks by hes so busy running checks on his systems he doesnt notice the laseraxe until it slashes up and into his undercarraige. His left engine flames out, energon sprays out possibly even some getting on the Autobot leader and the Seeker heads for dirt. Just before he nosecone plants, Starscream transformers and basically chest plants. After skidding several yards he fumbles around back half on his feet and glares at Optimus. Oh hes hurt and its evedent by the gash down his torso and onto one leg but his glowing red optics show hes too mad right now to care. But who is he really mad at? Prime? That Prime hit him? Or that hes been doing nothign but killing air in his attacks? He raises his left arm cannon and aims again, "I will hit you one way or another, Prime." he seethes and fires again. >> Starscream critically strikes Optimus Prime with Null-Ray ! << >> Optimus Prime temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << "Excellent!" Scourge enthuses, as he sees Optimus Prime get blasted by Starscream. "That's a blow worthy of a Sweep!" He pauses, seeing whether Prime gets up, before he strikes another blow. Optimus Prime is knocked backwards onto his back. Smoke rises from his chest, where his chest Windshield has been shattered revealing inner armor and superstructure. His faceplate is dented as well, not to mention the blistered moldering paint. It takes more than a minute, but he manages to pull himself, slightly shaky, to one knee. Starscream sneers at Scourge, "I think not." he spits as he struggles to regain his feet. He looks down at himself and sees his leaking energon and fluids at a pretty fair rate and spying one of his main lines, abruptly closes it off the fastest way possible. The tiny laser blast from his finger indeed seals the line but not without a slight cry from him. He then looks at Scourge, "What are you.. doing here anyway? What .. is the objective?" He asks and then turns his gaze back on Prime as the Autobot leader gets up on one knee. He in turn raises an arm cannon. "Want to go for round two, Prime?" o/~ You got the touch... o/~ Prime recovers from the onslaught of damage he'd just taken at the hands of Starscream. Despite being brought to a knee and his chest windshields shattered, he's not down, not by a sight. Rising up, he squints at Starscream and his voice is deadly calm. "My turn." he says, and he rushes the Decepticon Second-In-Command, fists balled up and swings for the fences! o/~ You got the power..YEAH! o/~ >> Optimus Prime strikes Starscream with Double Uppercut. << Interrogator replies, "Yes, it is yours. But maybe you would be willing to trade what has becoma a pain in your aft for something useful?" The Sweep swoops down for another strafing run, as Prime delivers a mighty Tiger Uppercut to Starscream. Hoping to take advantage of the fact that Prime wasn't exactly focusing on him. He opens fire with his acid rays. >> Scourge critically strikes Optimus Prime with Acid-Ray ! << Turborat fidgets a little bit, mumbling uncertainly to himself. "... Its MINE. " he repeats simply, weakly "Its the only one there is. I found it. Nobody else wanted it, or they would have kept it instead of throwing it away." Optimus Prime is getting beat down, that much is obvious. He's dealt out damage to Starscream. Scourge reminds him that he's there, and Prime pulls his Blaster Rifle in response and fires. >> Optimus Prime misses Scourge with Heavy Laser Rifle . << Starscream sees Prime rush him and slag it, he cant get out fo the way in time because of his damage. HE takes a Prime punch square in the chest and flies back to the ground. His canopy shatters, something important cracks inside and red warnings flash across his internal HUD, "Scourge..." he pretty much croask, "We.. have .. to go.." With much effort Starscream scambles back and somehow manages to get on his feet. Then painfully he leaps up and tranforms. Its slow and sick sounding and not without some verbal protest from the Seeker. "Im... lea..ving.." he says and wobbles off as fast as he can. Interrogator says gently to Turborat, "What if I gave you something of mine in return? I could set you up with a form of currency, so that you could buy fuel, parts, and other necessities." Turborat mumbles a little bit at that, quivering "I... I can trade other things for parts. " he states "I dont use Currency. Most people run away when they see me or just stare." a pause at that. He wasn't sure WHAT to do really. Interrogator says gently, "But you want tires, and a fill-up of fuel, don't you? Maybe some way of getting a reliable supply of tires and fuel?" Turborat growls "That's what I thought about letting you see my ball. That didnt work out too well." he notes unhappily, still just sitting there, watching Roller suspiciously. Interrogator says gently, "Currency is a way of getting yourself all that. All I have to do is set you up with a bank account and a debit card, and then you can go anywhere, at any time, to get what you want." Turborat mumbles "Currency is unreliable. You need to get it in one place to spend it. I have currency. Its just not COMMON on this world." he states, referring to his junk in a way. " I find most of what I need, but whenI try to trade, I get shot at and lied to and stuff. I dont want to trade or buy anymore. I'll find what I want. Scourge skims overhead, missing the blast that is leveled at him. "Nice try," he says, "There's no way you can take both of us! The minute you turn your back on one of us, we will get you!" >> Scourge strikes Optimus Prime with Laser . << Optimus Prime doesn't join in the banter, he keeps a quick eye on Starscream but turns to draw a bead on Scourge. He takes careful aim and attempts to nail the Sweep. >> Optimus Prime strikes Scourge with Heavy Laser Rifle . << Starscream doesnt hang around for the Sweep. Let him stay and play hero even though he was the one calling for help. All hes intersted in right now is getting back to base in one peice and curling up on /his/ personal repair table for a nice long recharge as hes being repaired. Scourge does indeed get nailed, and transforms quickly. His claws are out and he attempts to gouge Optimus Prime's armor as he descends. He howls in pain from the smoking hole in his wing. The Sweepcraft splits apart, wings unfurl, and the Sweep Leader emerges forth, in all his beardy, pink-clawed glory. >> Scourge strikes Optimus Prime with Slash. << Optimus Prime takes the slash, in his chest where Starscream blasted him earlier, furthering the damage. There's arcing and sparking and Prime staggers back but roars as he charges the nimble flier, hoping the slamming of his bulk into the sweep will slow him down. >> Optimus Prime critically strikes Scourge with Crush! << Scourge is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Interrogator says quietly to Turborat, "What do you want then, for your ball, Turborat?" Turborat mumbles a little bit and states "I... I dont know. The ball is MINE. I found it. I never wanted to give it away. " he confesses "Its one of the few things I have left from home. Why does everyone want it so much?" The force of Optimus Prime smashing into him is too much for the Sweep Leader. With the damage he's already sustained, he simply drops to the ground heavily and doesn't move. Interrogator replies, "I want it so I can seal the portals." He continues gently, "Do you handle radiation well? If so, I know of at least two places where there is plenty of left stuff and nobody to bother you. Someplace you could make into a new home, if you wanted." Turborat mumbles a little bit at that, twisting his wheels. Tempting but. "I... I dunno. " he admits, sounding uncertain and scared once more. "That and i promised Neonode I wouldnt close the portalsuntil I was sure nothing would be destroyed. I also promised that human. This is why I dont like making promises - it really makes it hard to do stuff. Where is this new 'place' though?" The vector pauses. "I.. dont remember talking to him about the portal." Turborat pauses "Wait, was it Neonode? I dont remember. " he confesses " He talks to a number a lot. He wasn't too happy with the small chance of one universe being destroyed, even though I was sure it didnt happen. The he tried to say I was a Decepticon, which isnt true - I dont FLY." Starscream catches the tail end of the last attack on the Sweep as hes putting distance between he and the battle. He continues on for a moment or two wrestling with what he should do, what he wants to do, and what will happen if he does that. IF he doesnt go back, even if it serves the Sweep right for being left there, Megatron will beat him. But hes already damaged, whats a little more? If he does go back that might make the sweep think he gives a slag and he cant have that. But wait, he could go back, rescue the Sweep.. yes.. and have leverage for the future...The Decepticon SOC banks around slowly and heads back toward the fallen Sweep leader. Starscream attempts to extend his grappling hooks to grab the sweep and leave but only one comes out. Well is that a shame? Looks like someone is goign to have a more precairous lift back to bass then intended.... Interrogator considers for a moment, then says, "If you trade me the ball for the name of the two places, then I am responsible for the ball, correct? Therefore, your promises are kept, because you are no longer responsible for the ball, correct?" Turborat tenses at that "But then the ball woudlnt be MINE..." he notes protectively "Its MY ball. How would I find stuff if I didnt have it? Nothing else in the world DINGs when there's stuff." Interrogator continues to speak gently, saying, "Would you rather have your ball, or two locations to call your own, with plenty of other stuff that nobody wants as much as your ball? Think of it...Two homes, plenty of stuff, no difficult decisions, nobody after you." Optimus Prime watches as Starscream picks Scourge up and takes him back, and follows Roller's signal into the swamps looking for Turborat. Starscream latches onto the Sweep with his one hook and lifts up. Oh the weight of this mech is not good on his damage and he falters for a moment, "Oh belive me.. Scourge..." he says, "I wont let you forgot .. this.." and he continues back to base at a slower pace then before. Scourge is blissfully unaware that Starscream has retrieved him. "Uhm... Uhm." the mech stammers a little bit. THen there's a muted DING in his cabinet, and he jumps physically, landing in the mud hole. "... I want to keep my ball. I came all this way to this horrid planet to find it. Ive had it for six million years. Its MINE, and nobody elses'." he decides. Interrogator says gently, "You know how to reach me, when you change your mind. I will not tell anyone else about those two places." Optimus Prime enters from the swampland in the direction from where the fighting had broken out. Optimus isn't looking great. Fairly smashed up in the chest, helmet and faceplate dented and dinged, and some nasty slashes across the upper body. "I've..staved off the Decepticons." he says plainly. "Are you all safe?" he asks, genuinely concerned. Turborat is silent a long moment, sitting in the mud. He blinks his broken headlights "... You're broken. " he states abruptly. Interrogator answers over the Vector's loudspeaker, "I believe we are all well." Optimus Prime nods, "Good." he nods and if he could smile he would, but it's apparent through his optics that he is. "I've been in better shape. What are you called?" he asks Turborat, defending the Cybertronian without knowing his name even. Turborat rolls back a few feet in the mud, his engine backfiring a moment with a loud BANG "... Depends on who you ask. The Autobots mostly called me Turobrat." he notes suspiciously. "I have my ball now. " a pause "WAit, accessing. oh! Thank you? " Optimus Prime nods, "You're welcome Turborat." he can't stand quite straight, but does the best he can. "My offer of asylum still stands. My medical team will stand ready to fix you back to optimum conditions, whether or not you'll let us study the sphere." Interrogator remarks calmly, "I am still interested in coming with you, Optimus Prime, should Turborat decide that is where he should go." Starscream goes to Northeast United States - North America. Starscream has left. Scourge goes to Skies Above the US/Mexico - North America. Scourge has left. Turborat fidgets nervously "I'm fine. I can fix myself." the beat up, scrappy mech states. He probably has Scraplets too. "I've been to your city. Its too bright and not enough hiding places... B... But... accessing - thank you. I just want to go now. After today I dont even feel like saving the world." Interrogator asks Turborat gently, "Are you sure that is what you want to do? You know the Decepticons will be after you, if only because Optimus Prime wants your ball for himself. I am offering you a way out. Out of this situation, and possibly out of the Cybertronian War." Turborat sniffs and states, a little bit bitterly "If the universes cease to exist, I wont have to worry about it at all." he states in his own logical way "You tried to take the ball already from me. I have little more reason to trust you than Prime, or the Decepticons, or anyone else on this planet except Boltax." Turborat's Timey Wimey Ball has left. Interrogator asks gently, "Whom is Boltax?" Turborat says, "My other head. He doesnt say much anymore." Interrogator replies calmly, "Would you like him to?" Turborat pauses, confused "Uhm, thanks but I dont thikn he can anymore anyways. He's dead." Interrogator replies calmly, "Is your other head Cybertronian?" Turborat says, "Yes. But he's not coming back." Turborat doesnt seem bothered by this really Interrogator says gently, "Oh, I was hoping Cobra could assist you with something related to Boltax." Optimus Prime nods to those here. "I will be in touch with you soon, Turborat. It has been a most trying day and I have a long trip back to Autobot City to seek repairs. Please..I urge you to do nothing with the sphere until we've had a chance to at least speak again. I've a feeling more than one universe's survival rests on it." Turborat mumbles something under his breath, into the mud. He makes bubbles doing that as his engine backfired again loudly. "I want to go." he declares suddenly after Prime. He remains quiet, instead rolling backwards out of Primes' way. "I'm going back to my hole." Optimus Prime nods to the Cobra Agents. "Good day to you." he says politely, heading off into the swamps. Optimus Prime goes to South Central United States - North America. Optimus Prime has left. Turborat has disconnected. Interrogator sighs as Turborat drives off, then says, "Vector, we need to go back and get the helicopter, please." The Vector nods. "Confirmed." it says. "What is our target?" Interrogator sighs, "If you can carry the helicopter, then do so. I just want to go home." The vector moves over and picks up the helicopter with some effort. "Confirmed. We'll fly you home." its pilot remains very still at the controls. Vector has left. Category:2010 Category:Logs